1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surge protection device that utilizes a reformed inductor, and a surge protector that utilizes the surge protection device; in particular, to a surge protection device with a reformed inductor, whose primary purpose is to prevent power surge and to stabilize current.
2. Description of Related Art
A common surge protector today, in order to eliminate electromagnetic interference (EMI) between wires of household appliances and other electrical components, tends to add a set of chock coil at the power input end, so as to filter the noise within the current and to stabilize the current within the appliances and the components, thereby ensure stable power quality thereof. However most surge protector of the current market tends to simply add an inductor respectively to the hot line and neutral line, which necessarily leads to increased wiring and cost so as to accommodate the two inductors, thereby making it difficult to simplify circuit and reduce cost, and result in difficulty for product miniaturization due to the extra components and wires.